


see right through me

by tosca1390



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you sure this is a good idea?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	see right through me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle Twelve](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/485963.html). Prompt: Harry/Ginny, scars, broom shed.

*

Ginny mouths down Harry’s neck. His skin is hot and damp with sweat under her lips. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he says through a sharp exhale, his hands wide and large on her back. 

Her fingers slip under his regulation robes and push them off his shoulders. He’s only wearing a thin cotton t-shirt underneath. It’s still too many clothes. “If you want to go the next week without anything whatsoever, fine by me,” she whispers against the long column of his throat.

Hands flinch on her back, his fingers scrabbling for the hem of her shirt. Cold air brushes her skin as he succeeds, tugging her shirt over her head. “I don’t, I just—we’re in the broom shed,” he hisses. 

Ginny pushes him back against the wall of the shed. Dust motes float around and between them, reflecting in the dull winter sunlight. “You really believe we’re the first in my family to use it this way?” she teases, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. 

His hands reach down and cover hers. “Wait,” he says, voice gravelly. 

She looks at him carefully. His eyes are wide behind his glasses, his mouth wet from hers; he looks… anxious. “What?”

Now, he just looks uncomfortable. Fringe falls across his brow as he ducks his head. “Nothing. Just—nothing,” he mutters, surging forward to kiss her. His mouth is hot and warm on hers, tongue sliding across her bottom lip. 

All the blood surges to her skin, her body flushing. It’s been months since the summer, since she’s had him all to herself, and she can’t keep her hands to herself. Her fingers fall to his trousers, deft and quick with his belt. 

His hips jerk towards her. “ _Fuck_ ,” he curses into her mouth. 

She swallows it as she breathes in and out, their heavy exhales the only sound in the broom shed. There are nooks and crannies to hide everywhere here; all the extras of the Weasleys’ lives stuffed into the smallest shed in the county. To be on the safe side, she whispers a Silencing Charm as her mouth falls to his throat again. The Warming Charm she cast before he arrived is still working; they are in their own world, their own atmosphere. 

The belt falls to the wood floor with a soft _thwack_. Her fingers find bare skin; his abdomen contracts at her touch. She smiles against his skin, her ears filled with the sound of his breathing. As she inches the hem of his shirt up, his hands fall to hers once more. 

“Ginny, wait.”

“What is it?” she asks, only a little impatiently. 

His whole face is red, his glasses slipping down his nose. She can feel his cock half-hard against her thigh. “You haven’t—you haven’t seen me,” he says, the words leaving his mouth through his teeth. 

“I have brothers. It’s not going to be a surprise,” she says dryly. 

When he says nothing, merely stares at the floor, she slowly curls his shirt up the expanse of his middle and his chest. 

And then, as she pulls it over his head, she sees what he means. 

Scars litter his middle, shiny and white and silver against his skin. The largest of them all is the starburst-shaped scar over his heart. She touches them hesitantly. He breathes in sharply, flushed red. 

“Is this what you’re worried about?” she asks after a moment. Standing there, both of them without a shirt and him with his trousers half-off should feel awkward, but it doesn’t. 

He straightens his glasses. “I wanted to warn you.”

Shaking her head, she lays her mouth to the spot right over his heart. The scar tissue is raised against her lips. “You’re absolutely mental sometimes, Harry,” she whispers. 

His hands find the clasp of her bra at her back. The calluses along his fingers cause shivers to rise up on her skin. “I was trying to be sensitive.”

“Well, stop,” she murmurs against his collarbone, grazing her teeth along his skin. She reaches into his boxers and slips her fingers around his length, stroking him to full hardness. With her other hand, she inches his boxers down, bringing him into the charmed-warm air. 

He groans then, low and heavy against the thin skin of her throat. “Bloody _fucking_ hell,” he mutters, hips jerking unevenly into her touch. 

She likes him just like this, up against the wall in the broom shed adjacent to her family’s home. Watching him unravel for no other reason than pure pleasure and want is beautiful, and a reminder of all the life he still needs to live. She licks the salty sweat from his throat as one of his hands closes on her waist, the other finding her breast. She arches into his touch and presses close to him. 

“Harry,” she whispers against his skin. He shudders, the soft thump of his hips rocking against the wall a steady beat in her ears. 

Sweat curls down her spine. Her hair is heavy on her shoulder blades. She bites at his throat and jaw, twisting her wrist and flexing her fingers around him. He gives a great gasp, groaning her name in a thick exhale. 

This makes the time between meetings worth it. To have him coming undone because of her, it gives her sustenance to carry on through another year at Hogwarts without him. It’s the last year they’ll have to do this, and then—then, she can have him whenever she wants. 

With a moan harsh and low in his throat, he comes with a shudder and a jerk, warm all over her hand. She kisses him then, wet and hot in his mouth. Her free hand falls to his chest, right over his scar, just as she cleans them up with a wandless charm. 

His hands fall to her hips. In an abrupt movement, he turns them around completely. Her bare back fits flat against the wall. She watches with a smile as he pulls his boxers and trousers back up. 

“You’re quite bad sometimes, aren’t you?” he asks. His eyes are very dark and warm behind his glasses. 

“You reckon this is me being bad? You have lots to look forward to, Potter,” she teases. 

He palms her breast and pushes in close to her, his mouth trailing along the line of her jaw. She shivers as his thigh shifted between hers; she presses up for friction, moaning faintly. He smiled then, lips warm and soft against her skin. “Believe me, I am looking forward to it,” he whispers. 

She hitches her thigh across his hip as his fingers slip under her uniform skirt towards her parted thighs. All the breath leaves her in a sigh as he touches her finally, her toes curling. 

She’s looking forward to it, too. 

*


End file.
